


I Will Find You Everytime

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans Potter - Freeform, M/M, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Starring Wolfstar though, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, jily, probably nothing too explicit, soulmate aus, that's not a promise though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AUs I've come up with, but all Wolfstar style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eye Colours (Part 1)

**Eye Colours**

**Everyone in the world has different colour eyes. Except, soul mates have the same colour. Finding them would require deep eye contact and some intimacy.**

 

     "Get ooutta ma face with that sshit." Sirius Black slurrs to his best friend beside him. 

     "But-But like-" James Potter starts giggling. Showing others around them that they were indeed _very_ intoxicated. 

     "I'm gunna go take a piss." Peter Pettigrew mumbled drunkly. 

     "Go tooo the loo mate." Sirius suggested. "At leeast." 

 

While Peter's gone and James goes around the bar to get more drinks, Sirius pulls out his phone and opens his camera, staring at his eye colours. The circumference of his irises are goldish brown then there's a reddish brown spot near the bottom, above the maroonish spot there's a thin line that resembles a hollow half circle that curves around his iris - it's a sparkling green. Then the space between the green and his pupil is the very softest of blue. He likes his eyes. 

Sirius looks around the bar place, some people here, some people there, all of them too far away and him too drunk to see if anyone could potentially be his soulmate. He'd never say this -okay, minus the time he, James and Peter were having a sleepover and they were all half asleep telling deep secrets- but he's always looking around for his soulmate. 

     Across the room, he spots James leaning on a table in a booth flirting with someone. He offers her a drink, Sirius rolls his eyes thinking about how that was supposed to be his drink. 

     "Siri!" James calls out to him. "Hurry, come quick, you wank! I just found my soulmate!" 

What? 

Peter follows him on his way over and Peter's way out the restroom. 

     "Thiss lovely lady is Lillly Evvaaans." James introduces, he mumbles, "beautiful." 

     Lily purses her lips and looks away, "Yeah. Nice to meet you. You're all drunk but if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes-" 

Only now does Sirius see that there's someone sitting across from her in her booth. He snorts. 

     "No pun intended Remus!" she exclaims. 

     "Yoo.." Peter says before Sirius. "She 'ave a boyfriend Jam." 

     "Nah nah!" James replies, "I thought that too and I was like, dump 'em hun he ain't ya soulmate. But then he said they he's not actually into Lillly, nor girls in fact - so yeah! Sirius, that's all yours!" 

Sirius looks down at the guy - Remus, he's cute. And there's something about him...

      "Aye! You 'ot some nice eyes Reeemus." Peter points out. 

Remus smiles shyly and looks away, not giving Sirius a chance to see. 

     "Well, I-" James tried saying they're going back to their table, but also that he wants Lily's number, and that he's tired. Instead, he's collapses. Lily exclaims as he falls on her a bit and she immediately stands to help her soulmate. 

     "I - I got him." Lily says as Sirius and Peter try, to no success, helping. "I'll just get him home." 

     Remus stands up but Lily tells him it's fine, stay here and have fun. She'll see him tomorrow. 

"Where does he live?" Lily asks. 

Peter and Sirius stare blankly at Lily.  

"Right. Drunks." Lily dismisses.  

Peter puts his hand up like a school kid, "I know." 

Lily sighs in relief, "Finally. Thank you. Where?" 

"Straight, then left, then straight again then left, then a sharp right, then right again, then straight-"  

Sirius can see Lily mentally face palming. "Jus go wit her Pete." 

"Oh, sure!" Peter says already going for the exit. "Bye Sirius! Bye Remus! Remus with the familiar eyes!" 

 After they're gone, Sirius slides into the booth. "Hey." 

  "Oh, hey." 

"I'm Sirrrius." 

  "Yeah, nice to meet you, I'm Remus." 

Sirius stares at Remus. He's cute and he tugs softly at the sleeve of his wool sweater. His slightly shaggy hair hangs like drapes over his upper face. He hasn't looked up at him. 

"Eh...Why haven' you looked at me?" Sirius asks.  

It's ridiculous - he's drunk, very drunk, but he keeps trying to talk to Remus. He wants to get to know him. 

"Uh what?" Remus asks quickly and quietly. 

"Look at me, man."  

Remus looks to the side first.  

"I wanna see your eyes." Sirius drawls deeply in his thick drunkness.  

This statement is strong in their world. It's kinda like when lovers say, "I wanna see all of you." Yes. Very similar.  

Remus flushes and clears his throat, before lifting his eyes up to Sirius and looking deep into the irises that are twins with his. 

"Oh."  

Sirius stares deeply into his eyes and can't seem to stop. He squints his eyes a bit, with his lips parted. Remus stares intensively too, his tongue darts out to wet his lips. 

After a few minutes, Remus says softly, "This is rather intimate."  

Not bothered, Sirius replies, "Not enough for you? We can make it more intimate if you want, love."  

Remus blushes shamelessly, and they continue to stare for a while.

 

When they leave, Sirius explains how James and Peter were supposed to pay and how he has money but- Remus then insists on paying instead. 

Remus helps carry Sirius outside, to reveal he only has a motor bike and Remus came with Lily in her car which she took with James and Peter. And Peter and James took a taxi cab here.

Remus starts on how they should just call a taxi cab too but Sirius gives his helmet to Remus and looks him in the eyes, "If I can ride this, so can you." 

So he does. They're on the road, wind thrusting at them and Remus is squirmish and Sirius is holding his waist behind and sitting lazily, his head on Remus's shoulder. 

"I thought you said you could drive this thing," Remus exclaims. Their soulmate bond giving him the experience of Sirius' biking riding, which was very sloppy and illegal - hitting cones and swerving a lot.  

"I can." Sirius drawls sleepily. 

"Hey! Stay awake you wanker!"


	2. Animal Parts (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day of College for Remus Lupin. Where he makes friends and meets some interesting people.

**Animal Parts**

**  
Everyone has animals they had chosen from infancy ages, those animals are like their other halves, they are connected and they are them. When you find you're soulmate, it's actually your animal who finds them first, because your animal already knows and falls fast in love with their animal.**

 

     It was noisy and busy and lots of people were crowding when Remus Lupin got off the bus. 

     With his suitcases and best friend by his side, he felt confident about his new start here at community college. 

     He watched as lots of people walked around and talked to people, making friends and finding directions. 

     He watched people with their animals. It was always fascinating for him, even now, at 20 years old. He watched as people walked along side with their animals. Or the people walking first and their animals walking behind, occasionally carrying their luggages. And even the animals walking first and the people trailing behind, having difficulty dragging their suitcases away. 

     He saw giraffes and rhinoceroses and penguins and birds. He saw one girl laying lazily, comfortably on the back of a large black bear, as he slowly slugged away with her luggages in hand. 

     He saw one smaller guy sitting on an ostrich as the ostrich ran/jumped away, causing the boy to bounce with them. 

     Then he noticed a large deer sluggishly stand beside him. His own animal standing taller in defence.

     "Ayye mate." a boy greeted slow and tiredly. He sat, more like laid, on the back of the deer, his arms tangled and outstretched draping over, in and on the antlers and his head rested in the back of the deer's head. 

     "Hey!" Remus greeted, "I'm Remus." 

     "Name's James. Please know that this isn't always how I am. Today is just really tiring and I am so lazy right now. Aye Prongs?" 

The deer makes a deep, drawling, lazy sound. 

     "This is Lunar." Remus introduced as his animal steps closer to Prongs and sniffs him. 

     "Cool." James says, "I bet we'll be good mates. So long as Lunar doesn't eat Prongs." 

They laugh and Remus sees two people approaching. Lunar lifts his head up and sniffs furiously, escalating to happy, to excited, to estatic. Overhyper, if you asked Remus.  

     Lunar runs off to the two people. Remus is dumbfound. "He-...Lunar's never really left my side like..so quickly and excited before." 

James laughed and lifted his head as they watch Lunar run up to a black dog and sniff him, jog circles around him and bark at him. 

     "Heh, who's this?" asks a black haired guy with long hair and a leather jacket. He leans down to pet Lunar. 

     "He's cute." says the second guy, as his animal scurries up from his shoulder to his head. 

  "Lunar!" Remus calls. 

  Lunar lifts his head and looks at Remus and looks at the black dog, before barking at Remus.

  "Don't bark at me Lunar Lupin!"

 "Lunar.." the guy petting him repeats. He notices his animal happily playing with Lunar. He watches his animal sniff Lunar's butt, he laughs and pushed the dog away softly, "Padfoot!" 

  "Sirius.." James drawls. "C'mere." 

He looks up to see James and Prongs, and a guy with him. He distinctly hears Padfoot barking happily. 

He walks up to them with ease, but still feeling comfort as he feels Padfoot bump into his calves as he lazily runs.

  "Hey." Sirius greets, "Sirius, nice to meet you." 

  "Sirius? Uh hi. I'm Remus." Remus smiles. 

  Lunar shoves Padfoot playfully to the side and Padfoot hits Sirius. "And I see you've met Lunar." 

  Sirius looks down at Lunar and smiles, "Yeah. He's pretty cute." 

Remus stares at Sirius in shock, because everyone knows a comment on an animal is a comment to the human. A compliment is yours. Criticism is yours. 

  Sirius freezes. He's realized he just let that slip out of his mouth and he's usually pretty chill and smooth - he swears. But..what just happened. 

"Uh..." Sirius stutters, "I...I..mean you are pretty cute too and so is Lunar and...and you..Like I've just said..."  

Behind him, Peter comes and starts laughing, he hits Sirius so hard on the back, Sirius stumbles. It also made a deep loud sound, so loud it woke James.  

"Ah! Huh?! What?" James questions incoherently.  

"Black's got a crush, aye!" Peter exclaims.  

Sirius feels heat, but... it is an extremely hot day and maybe he hasn't been paying attention to it until now. He turns to Peter and hits his arm. 

"Piss off." Sirius says abruptly. 

  "Uh...Sirius?" Remus calls. 

"Huh?" 

"Those two are getting a bit cozy aren't they?"  

He looks and sees Padfoot and Lunar sitting together and rubbing muzzles and barking. Just, being together. 

A rat runs down Peter's shoulder and joins the canines. The dog and wolf watch the rat interestingly and Lunar very soon becomes comfortable with him. 

"Why'd you name him Lunar?" Sirius asks.  

"He's a wolf as you can see, and my mum and dad always told me stories about how moons and wolves are connected. Little tales like that. I always liked the thought of fairy tales and such. I liked thinking of the moon as an important thing in my life. Like Lunar." Remus said with ease. "And, his name literally means Moon Wolf." 

Sirius and Peter laugh. They look at Lunar and and then back at James who is sleeping again. Boy, was Remus in for a surprise when James was back up and at it.

"We should probably go." Peter reminds. "Have you signed in Remus?"  

Remus replies with a no and they all begin to leave. Prongs carrying James carefully, as he's grown to learn how to. Padfoot and Lunar together. Wormtail rides on James' sleeping and swinging foot. Peter leads the way, nervously pulling at his back pack occasionally and looking around. Sirius comfortably walking alongside Remus who is equally silent and peaceful looking.

Sirius looks to the right, then up to Remus. Remus looks to the side at him. Remus smiles nicely. Sirius reciprocates the smile.

They continue on their way. Their shoulders bumping softly. The same could be said about Lunar and Padfoot. Side by side and, occasionally...Padfoot'd lick Lunar's cheek. 

Suppose Lunar got side tracked and walked off a bit. Padfoot followed. Then it caught Remus first. He looked over and watched his animal, he almost calls out but is beat to it. 

"Moony!" Sirius calls. Lunar turns and quickly catches up. Remus stares at Sirius miraculously. 

Sirius looks at Remus silently. "I...He uh...I just called him Moony. I'm not really sorry but.." Remus then tells him it's fine. The nickname is cute. He's likes it. 

Then suppose, as they walk along, their hands meet and they don't let go for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> These are all my own original AUs :*)


End file.
